


E-616

by AlderaanPlaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlderaanPlaces/pseuds/AlderaanPlaces
Summary: Ben and Rey both survived Exegol. Now they are taking a break from the Reformed Order of The Republic to go on their honeymoon, away from the prying eyes of a galaxy that they are now responsible for...This is pure fluff my dudes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	E-616

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

* * *

The Millennium Falcon shook ominously.

"Rey, Chewie will kill me if something happens to this ship or you! What the hell is going on?!" Ben Solo tried to keep the ship stable, knowing Rey could fix practically anything.

"I'm scanning for a place to land!"

"This system is uncharted, Ben! Most of these planets have not developed craft capable of flight, let alone space travel!" Rey called back from the depths of the Falcon.

_"Well then we'll have to figure some shit out because either we land now or we die a fiery death trying to make it back to Yavin 4."_ Ben shared via their bond in the Force.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Ben chuckled when Rey's only response was a string of curses grumbled into his own mind.

The shaking of the ship persisted, though slightly less jarring now, as Rey dropped into the copilot seat. "We are gonna need a few parts. What is this planet's designation?" Rey asked as the dropped out of atmo, scanning the planet for a reasonable landing site.

"E-616, the indigenous people call it Earth. No atmospheric security systems. Only basic space flight has been achieved. Nothing beyond a planet or two from their own." Ben read E-616's information from the Falcon's database. "Shit, Rey this place is a no fly zone. Since at least the days of the Old Republic. I don't know how much help these lifeforms will even be."

Before he even finished his thoughts on the inhabitants of Earth, warning indicators blared; they had company. Judging from the missiles being deflected by the shield array, they were not going to receive a particularly friendly welcome.

"Got a location!" Rey exclaimed, punching in the coordinates.

The ship lurched away from the pursuing aircraft, within moments they were landing at the only approximation of a space port the navicomp had been able to locate. Merritt Island, at first glance, left a lot to be desired for veterans of galactic travel. Though what could really be expected of a civilization with less than 100 years of space flight under their belts?

Feeling the incoming wave of excitement and fear roiling toward the Falcon, Ben and Rey knew that they would need to greet the indigenous people that were even now surrounding the ship. Lowering the ramp, they carefully made their way out.

Ben maintained a Force barrier, just in case any of these people were feeling a little aggressive. They disembarked into glaring sunlight and heat, an insistent breeze carried the smell of the ocean to them. They did not have to wait long for the people to grow bolder. The Dyad pair could catch snippets of these people's thoughts, and most were awestruck.

"Is that the Millennium Falcon?"

"Is Disney pulling some kind of stunt?"

"Is this to celebrate the parks reopening?"

"Christ, how much did it cost to make this beast?"

"How did they get it to look just like in the film?"

"Wait, is that actually Adam Driver? Shit, the girl looks just like Daisy Ridley!"

"Someone really went all out for this stunt."

None of these thoughts made much sense to either Ben or Rey, though both were mildly alarmed that the ship was so readily identified.

A disembodied voice rang out over the din of chattering voices, "This is a restricted area! Please identify yourselves!"

"Uhhh, hi… I'm Rey Solo. This is my husband Ben." She paused, feeling the reaction of the crowd.

The person that had spoken pushed from the crowd. It was a woman in black trousers and a white blouse, her blonde hair pulled into a severe bun upon her head.

She wore an expression of amused annoyance "Of course you are…"

Several of the people keeping the small crowd away from the ship were very clearly armed. Rey pushed outward with the Force a strong wave of light side energy, washing across the crowd. Ben watched, as ever in awe of her strength, as the crowd began to relax and disperse.

The woman and her armed companions hardly wavered, remaining in their perimeter locations. The woman stepped forward, her voice still carrying hints of her earlier annoyance.

"I'm Moira Lewis of the FBI, with all the excitement of this launch we are aiding site security for NASA. I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me."

* * *


End file.
